


Tournaments, Champions, Potions and More

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Gen, Human Millicent, M/M, Owl BB-8, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new school year at Hogwarts and this year it's time once again for the Triwizard Tournament. New friends will be made, new rivalries will be formed and new romances will bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> All the love in the world to my partner in crime and co-collaborator [Pudding](http://the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com/)! She is a wonderful and terrible influence ;)

Rey wove through the crowds on the platform, searching. Her friends were there somewhere. At the very least Phasma shouldn't be too hard to spot. She craned her head, trying to catch a glimpse of platinum blonde hair above the sea of students. Some nervous looking first years were huddled together gazing in awe at the scarlet steam train in front of them and Rey smiled, remembering her first trip through the barrier. That was seven years ago now, this would be her final year at Hogwarts.

Glancing towards the train she spotted a very round owl bobbing just above a boy with tousled dark hair. He was scanning the crowds too.

“Poe!” Rey rushed over to greet her friend and was pulled into a tight hug.

“Rey! Good to see you, did you have a good summer?” asked Poe as his owl, Beebee twittered above their heads.

“Pretty good,” said Rey, “I stayed with Phasma for a while and then went camping with Mum and Dad.”

Poe grinned and ran a hand through his hair, “Ah yes, the Captain, I'm sure she's already up the front. I'll see her on the train. We're supposed to give the Prefects instructions.” Rey had forgotten that her friends were Head Boy and Girl, that would explain why she hadn't seen Phasma yet.

“Have you seen Finn? I said I'd meet him here. I wanted to see him before I go do Head Boy stuff.” Rey shook her head, hair bouncing in her eyes. Poe's face fell a little, disappointment crossing his handsome features.

“I'm sure he's just running late,” said Rey, giving Poe a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. The train gave a loud whistle making them both jump. “I guess I should find a compartment and you can find us both later,” she said.

Poe nodded, bouncing up in an attempt to scoop Beebee out of the air. “Sounds good. I'll see you later.” The owl landed with a _plop_ and bounced ahead of him hooting softly. Rey watched as Poe strode away, stopping every so often to greet people and wave in at already occupied compartments. She pulled her case up the steps and set off to find one of her own.

Rey could feel the engine starting to warm up, the carriages starting to vibrate. Another whistle echoed across the rapidly emptying platform and she heard a shout.

“Not yet! Not yet!”

It was Finn, her fellow Gryffindor, dragging his case across the platform, trainers slapping on the stone floor. Rey leaned out of the nearest door and shouted. The dark-skinned boy changed his trajectory, running straight for her. She held her hand out as she felt the train shudder into motion, slowly starting to pull out of the station. Finn let out a burst of speed and jumped, flinging his case ahead of him and grabbing Rey's hand tightly. She leaned back, pulling him in with all her strength until they collapsed against the wall.

Finn gave her a wide smile, “Nice one. Thanks.” They stood together watching as the train pulled out of the station, city buildings gradually speeding by. Finn grabbed his suitcase and gestured towards the compartments. “So, where are we sitting?”

Heaving her own case Rey led the way up the train. Most of the compartments were full by now, giggling students reconnecting with their friends and house mates, a few older students reassuring first years who stood around tiny and frightened. Eventually they came upon a compartment with a single occupant, a dark-haired boy with his nose buried in a book.

“Hey Mitaka,” said Rey, “mind if we sit with you?” Finn had already dragged his case in and was shoving it into the overhead compartment. Mitaka's dark eyes blinked up and a small smile brightened his pale face.

“Hi Rey, Finn. Come on in,” he blinked owlishly, “just you two?”

Finn shrugged, “Poe got Head Boy and Phasma's Head Girl, they'll be down later I expect.” He smiled at the other boy, “I hope you're coming back to Duelling Club this year, I owe you a rematch.”

Mitaka blushed and Rey felt a surge of pride, the shy Ravenclaw had joined her and Phasma's club at the start of the year. He'd barely been able to speak to them then. Now he was one of the best in the club and his confidence had grown immensely since being accepted into their little group of friends. There was a knock on the glass as a pair of Ravenclaw girls waved in at their house mate who grinned and waved back. “Oh yes, definitely. We'll need it this year.”

Rey raised her eyebrows in confusion as Finn jumped up, “Yes! I heard about it, are you gonna enter? I'm surprised they continued it, you know people have died.” His eyes were wide as he gesticulated.

Rey caught his waving hand and pulled Finn back down to sit. “Just what are you talking about?” she asked, “You know my parents are Muggles, what have I missed?”

Mitaka leaned forward on the seat, book forgotten, eyes shining. “The Triwizard Tournament! It's at Hogwarts this year. Mum was talking about it.”

Mitaka's mother worked at the Department of Magical Games and Sports so of course he'd have heard about it, that didn't explain why Finn was smiling and nodding along. He noticed the questioning look on Rey's face and explained, “Dad's in charge of the media stuff. After all the problems in the past, the want to make sure everyone knows what's going on every step of the way.”

“That makes sense,” said Rey, “it's always been pretty dangerous.” She settled back into her chair and glanced between her friends. “Not that it'll stop me from entering.”

Finn laughed and clapped her on the shoulder with his usual wide smile, “You and me both!”

“Not me,” said Mitaka shaking his head, “I think I'll be happy enough just watching.”

“And cheering us on I hope.” Rey raised her eyebrows in mock seriousness. “Unless of course you fall for one of the other champions.”

“No chance of that happening.” Mitaka looked at the floor, colour starting to rise to his cheeks. He scrambled for his book, hiding himself behind the pages of Spellman's Syllabary: NEWT Level. Rey and Finn shared a glance, Finn's face curving into a smirk.

“Well, you know, there's always the Yule ball. Plenty of chances for romance.” He wiggled his eyebrows. Mitaka only blushed further and Rey seemed to be staring dreamily out the window into the distance. Finn shrugged to himself, “I'm just glad Poe knows how to dance. He can make me look good.”

“Now why would I need to do that?” The tousled head of Poe appeared at the door of the compartment as his little round owl bounced ahead of him. He had already changed into his robes which billowed out as he threw himself into the seat next to Finn, one arm automatically snaking around his waist. “From where I'm sitting you look pretty good to me.”

Kissing his cheek in greeting Finn returned Poe's embrace. “You don't look too bad yourself.”

“Honestly, if you're going to do that the rest of the way I'm going to have to find another compartment.” said a voice from the door. Rey turned to see a tall blonde witch wearing a wry smile.

“Phasma!” She jumped up, hugging her tightly. Phasma patted her on the head, a pink glow on her cheeks.

“Careful, I just put these robes on. You don't want your Head Girl looking scruffy do you?”

Even Mitaka snorted at that. Phasma was the Slytherin Quidditch captain as well as co-captain of the duelling club. She seemed to spend most of her time as a whirlwind of activity, more often than not with ripped robes and her short bobbed hair in disarray. She was a big fan of Herbology, often helping Professor Longbottom wrangle some of the more dangerous plants. That was where she'd come across Mitaka, still shy in his sixth year, and invited him to duel with them.

“Anyway...” She settled herself between Rey and Mitaka, shooting a warm smile to the boy beside her, “I hope you're coming back to Duelling Club, Dopheld.”

Mitaka flushed at the use of his first name, he preferred not to use it, but no matter how many times he'd mentioned that Phasma still insisted, telling him, 'it's your name, you should own it.'

“Yeah, I already told Finn I would.” said Mitaka, brightening up; something about the tall girl always seemed to bring out his confidence, maybe it was the overspill of her own seemingly endless vigour. He already felt far better about this year than any of the previous six.

“Excellent!” Phasma clapped her hands together, “So... Triwizard.”

The journey north passed fairly quickly as they gossiped and reminisced about their summers. The lunch trolley came and went. Every so often other students and house mates would drop in to catch up. Outside the skies grew greyer, heavier, threatening to burst. Finally the train began to slow and everyone scrambled to pull on their robes. A light mist of rain had begun to fall as they reached Hogsmeade station. Their hair and robes were plastered to their skin as they approached the carriages that would take them to the castle.

Rey gave a small pet to the Thestral at the front of their carriage, it blinked at her and shook its skeletal head. Rey noticed Mitaka inching forwards, he swallowed briefly before reaching out to stroke the grey flank. “I've always wanted to pet them,” he said with a soft smile.

“Yeah, they're really not that scary,” said Rey. She had been able to see the strange creatures since her first day and only later found out that it was because she had been with her grandmother when she passed. In a strange way they reminded Rey of her. Serene and gentle.

“Hey, do you plan on getting in or are you gonna pet the horses all day?” asked Phasma smiling softly as she held the door open. She was looking at a spot several inches to the left of the Thestral's head.

“Yeah, come on, I'm starving,” said Finn. He was watching Poe climb into the carriage Beebee fluttering just ahead of him. The little owl was getting excited again, small wings flapping frantically, happy chirps filling the small space. “You're getting better at flying aren't you?” said Finn as the owl dropped into his lap, brushing his fingers down soft orange and white feathers he received a headbutt of affection.

“We're doing well,” grinned Poe, “although I'm starting to think Beebee prefers riding at the front of my broom to flying.” He ruffled the feathers on the owls head. “You'll get there buddy.”

Above the trees the glowing windows of Hogwarts came into view, a promise of warmth in the grey rain. The five seventh-years breathed a collective sigh of relief, the carriages at least were better than the traditional first year trip across the lake. As they reached the doors to the entrance hall there was a mass of black robes, students hurrying to get inside where it was dry.

The Great Hall was as magnificent as always, the sky outside reflected as a grey blanket across the ceiling, floating candles lighting it with a warm glow. Poe gave Finn's hand a brief squeeze as they all separated to their house tables. In general they all ate together but at the more formal feasts it was expected for everyone to sit with their own house.

As Phasma sat she was immediately surrounded by her Quidditch team who greeted her with claps on the back and whispers about when their first practice would be. Mitaka squeezed in next to the girls who had greeted him on the train, nose already back in his Ancient Runes book. Poe headed straight for his friends Jess and Temmin, throwing his arms around their shoulders with a wide smile. Rey and Finn linked arms and marched down the Gryffindor table towards the rest of their year, choosing a place where they could easily see everyone.

Almost at once a hush fell over the tables as Professor Kanata walked in, leading the bedraggled first-years in a line. She was a tiny little witch but her voice more than made up for her stature. She wore gigantic glasses that magnified her eyes to the size of saucers as well as a knitted witch's hat that Finn was convinced she had made herself.

Rey found her mind wandering as the Sorting Hat sang its traditional song and began assigning houses to the new students. She watched the grey clouds of the sky outside turn almost purple with the setting sun. Her eyes caught Phasma's across the room and the blonde girl winked, sticking out her tongue. Rey pretended to ignore her, watching out the corner of her eye as Phasma's team mates joined in. She let out a snort of laughter at the row of twisted Slytherin faces that was thankfully drowned out as the final first year was placed in Hufflepuff and given the now traditional welcome hug from Poe Dameron.

Finn was grumbling next to her. “I hope the Headmaster's speech isn't too long, I need food.”

Headmaster Luke Skywalker rose, looking over the sea of students. He was silent, blue eyes staring out, face expressionless. Rey's mouth quirked up, he did this every year. For a few moments the room was silent, all eyes on the Headmaster. Finally, slowly, he lifted his quicksilver bright right hand to push one greying lock of hair from his face and spoke.

“Welcome everyone,” his expression softened into a warm smile, “First years welcome, and everyone else welcome back. I hope you all had a wonderful summer. A new year at Hogwarts is beginning and I know it will be an exciting one.” He folded his hands together, flesh fingers interlinking with the metal ones. “Now I know it has been a long journey and you are probably all hungry,” Finn swore that the Headmaster was looking him in the eye, “but I do have a couple of announcements before we can begin the feast; First years, please be aware that the Forest is considered out of bounds, I know you probably won't listen to that but I'd prefer if you weren't eaten by giant spiders.” A red-headed first-year let out a squeak of fear and Rey caught her eye, giving her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Professor Skywalker continued, tone brighter. “On a happier note Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard cup this year. Selected students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive ten days before Halloween and will be joining you in your classes and daily lives for the rest of the school year. I trust you will make them all welcome. On Halloween, a champion from each school will be chosen to compete in three tasks that will test their courage, intelligence and magical ability. Any student who is seventeen or older may put their name forward and I fully expect them to do Hogwarts proud.”

A buzz of chatter filled the great hall, most of the seventh-years whispering about putting their names in. The Headmaster cleared his throat a little and the noise quickly vanished. “Now I only have one more thing to say,” he waved his wand with a flourish and the tables filled with food, “enjoy.”

Rey watched with joy as a roll swelled into existence in front of her, Finn's mouth was already full to bursting as she filled her plate. There was a lightness in her heart, she could tell it was going to be a good year.

Mitaka was drawn into conversation with the rest of his housemates and found himself brightening up. Surely this term would be better than the last.

After the feast Finn walked Poe to his Common room, cheerfully arguing about which of them would be the Hogwarts champion before wishing each other goodnight with a smile. Things were looking bright.

That night as Phasma lay in her four poster in the green tinted Slytherin dungeon she dreamed, a blur of faces in the crowd, the Triwizard Cup above her head, her friends surrounding her, the warmth of Rey hugging her. She woke with a smile, ready to face the new school year.

Her first lesson was Potions and NEWT year seemed to have weeded out all but the most dedicated of students. She set up her cauldron on the bench between Finn and a curly-haired Ravenclaw and waited. The dungeon was somehow lighter than usual, warmer and brighter, cheerful in fact. This seemed to have affected even Professor Ventress, who was smiling uncharacteristically.

The Potions mistress was extremely tall and slim, her eyes quick and bright. She was robed in black and grey and floated through the classroom like a shadow. Her gaze flickered across the assembled students and she gave a slow smile. Her voice was low and soft.

“Welcome back. I’m pleased to see so many of you returning for this final year. I warn you though, it will not be easy. The NEWT exam for Potions is one of the hardest there is and the standards are high.” Phasma sat up, determined to at the very least seem attentive, beside her she noticed Finn do the same. “Today we will be talking about the creation of new Potions, something which I believe you will all be capable of by the time your exam comes around.”

Professor Ventress swept to the front of the room and drew a flask from the store cupboard. In an instant the dungeon was as bright and warm as a summer’s day, as if the sun itself was sat at the front of the classroom. It wasn’t a harsh light though, Phasma could look directly at it without so much as an afterimage on her eyelids. Finn whistled through his teeth beside her. Professor Ventress inhaled deeply, seeming almost relaxed.

“This is _Sol Lucere_ , a completely new potion, invented only last year. As you can see, it captures the light and warmth of the sun in liquid form. It has a number of uses; it can provide unlimited light, even in cursed areas, it is a near constant heat source, and I can tell by your expressions that you’ve already felt the secondary effects. _Lucere_ boosts your mood, makes you calmer and more focused, in fact, as we speak Healers are researching the other potential benefits this potion might have.”

Ventress set the flask down on her desk and turned to face her students, “Now this potion is extremely complex, and not something we will be making this year. I just wanted to show you it to give you a little motivation, because you see this potion, was invented by a seventeen year old from Durmstrang.” She swept her eyes over the gaping faces of her students, “So, do you think you can do any better?” She smiled sharply, “Let’s begin.”


	2. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons

The Durmstrang ship lurched and rolled on the grey waves, not even magic keeping its occupants from seasickness. At his workbench in the hold Hux sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose above his glasses. A blonde head popped around the doorframe, Thanisson.

He smirked as he walked towards the bench, the pitching of the ship seemed to have no effect on him. Always perfectly balanced, perfectly composed. “They're asking for more seasickness potion.” 

“Fine, take what I’ve got.. But I'm not making any more,” said Hux. He'd made more than enough to get them to Hogwarts, hopefully now he could get some rest. “Have you seen Millicent at all?”

“I'm pretty sure she'll be on your bed again. She's really not a fan of this ship.” Thanisson scooped up the bottles of potion and sauntered towards the door, “I suppose I'm stuck playing nursemaid again,” he sighed dramatically, “wouldn't it be a shame if I just happened to drop these? Our poor classmates might actually have to get up and help out.”

“Drop them and I'll curse your ears off,” said Hux as he rose with a stretch, “if Headmaster Snoke wants any more he can bloody well make it himself.”

“Oh but what's the point in having a _Potions prodigy_ on board if you can't take advantage?” Thanisson was smirking again, a sparkle in his dark eyes. “Seriously though Bill, get some rest, you look like you need it.”

Hux nodded and headed for his cabin, he had already taken a healthy dose of his own potion so now all he needed was sleep. If he was lucky he could get a few hours in before they arrived. 

There was a single tuft of orange visible on his pillow as he entered the room. “You have your own bed you know.” he said to the lump on the bed, it shifted as Millicent uncurled herself and yawned, amber eyes blinking at Hux.

“Yeah but yours is nicer.” The girl stretched, short ginger hair sticking up in all directions. “Are we almost there? I am done with this ship! Why couldn't we just fly, or Apparate?”

Hux sat next to her, slipping off his shoes, “Do you really want to Apparate to someplace you've never been, in a completely different country? For all we know you can't Apparate within Hogwarts.”

“Ugh, yes, fine. I just hate this boat!” Millicent slammed her fist into the lumpy mattress.

“That's no excuse for stealing my bed. Now please, I need to sleep before we get there. Go annoy Thanisson.”

“Fine.” said Millicent with a wicked grin, “I hope he feels like losing at chess again.” She stumbled slightly, cursing under her breath at the ship. “I’ll come wake you up before we get there.”

“Thanks Millie.” Lying back Hux folded his arms beneath his head, watching the ceiling sway above him. He turned his mind towards Hogwarts and the Triwizard cup. Of course he’d have to enter it, with his reputation he had to. He only hoped that someone else would get picked and he could get on with his studies in peace.

***

In the sumptuous cushioned interior of the Beauxbatons carriage Ben Organa-Solo sat with his head in his hands. Opposite him his friend Steve was gesticulating wildly as he spoke nonstop.

“And I’ve heard that they even have a poltergeist there isn’t that brilliant? I’ve never seen a poltergeist so I hope we can talk. Have you ever seen one Ben? I hope the Hogwarts students are nice, I really can’t wait to meet them. And Durmstrang too! I heard a rumour Wilhuff Hux will be entering, he’s famous!”

Next to Ben another boy was running his hand through curly blonde hair, expression incredulous. He caught Ben’s eye and pushing his glasses up his nose he muttered under his breath. “He hasn’t stopped since we left.”

Ben held out his hands, catching Steve by the wrist, “Look. I know you’re excited but we’ll be there soon. Maybe we should just take it easy until then?” Steve’s eyes widened and he shut his mouth, for a second.

“You’re right we should relax.” He turned to the other boy, “Matt, you especially, you seem really tense. If it’s nerves then don’t worry, I’m sure this is going to be a lovely trip.” Matt’s only response was a deep sigh and a resigned half smile.

“I just hope I can keep doing my research while the tournament is on.” He dug into the deep pockets he had sewn inside his robes to pull out a length of wire, twisting it between his fingers.

Ben turned, face quizzical, “What if you get picked though, you can’t do both.” 

Only students who planned on entering the contest had been permitted to come, they had all been interviewed by the Headmistress, except for Ben. He hadn’t even been asked, it had just been assumed that he would enter. 

Matt shrugged, “Well then I’d have to take a break to focus on the contest. Then I’d win and use the money to fund more research.” He looked down at the wire in his hands that he’d twisted into the rough approximation of a Muggle phone. “I doubt I’ll get picked though, it’s supposed to be the person who best represents the school. I don’t really think that’s me.”

Steve immediately leapt into action, brown eyes wide and earnest, “Don’t say that Matt! Your research is so important, integrating Muggle tech and magic is something I could never dream of! So don’t put yourself down, okay?” He put his arm around Matt, squeezing tightly.

“Yeah, okay, I get it. Please stop hugging me.” Matt flapped his large hands, shooing Steve away. Ben couldn’t help but notice the half hidden look of pride on his face though. 

Getting up Ben watched the grey clouds soaring past the windows. The carriage was large enough for each student to have a bunk of their own, but ultimately there really couldn’t be much privacy. Ben longed to grab his broom and fly alongside, anything for a little peace and quiet. He had the feeling that it would be a rare thing once the tournament began. He breathed deep, steeling his shoulders, at least once they arrived there would be fresh air. The carriage was stifling.

“Ah Ben honey, there you are.” The voice of Professor Organa broke into his thoughts and he cringed inwardly. He hated being the Headmistress's son, “We’ll be there in another hour, please make sure everyone is ready. We need to make a good impression.”

Snorting to himself Ben rolled his eyes, his mother very rarely cared what others thought. Yet here they were in their stupid iced fairy cake of a carriage, ready to make some sort of spectacular entrance. It made him feel sick.

“Oh don’t give me that face Ben.” Leia Organa patted her son on the shoulder, “This is a great opportunity to strengthen our ties with the other schools, and we’ve made arrangements for you to integrate into the Hogwarts classes. That way you can still study for your NEWTs while cheering on our Champion.” She smiled warmly and Ben managed a feeble imitation in return. He hoped so much that the Champion wasn’t him.

***

The Great Hall was crammed with students as Finn wove his way towards the doors, Phasma and Mitaka trailed behind him. Their Muggle Studies class had finished slightly later than they had hoped and now they were stuck behind the crowds. Phasma had an advantage with her height and was peering over the heads of most of the other students, searching for Rey’s distinctive hairstyle. It was slow, but eventually they managed to push their way outside where they found Rey and Poe by the shores of the lake. The teachers were spread throughout the crowd in an attempt at control, Professor Ventress evidently having just confiscated a number of fireworks from some over-exuberant Gryffindors.

Whispers ran through the crowd like a breeze as the headmaster strode out in his shining white robes. His head was turned towards the sky, students following his gaze. Professor Skywalker tutted and shook his head before turning to the lake. Everyone turned to look out over the dark water.

In the distance ripples were spreading, waves getting larger and larger as they rushed towards the shore. Finn stepped back, accidentally tripping over Mitaka’s foot as the water lapped at his feet. He was caught by Poe who raised his eyebrows suggestively, tongue flicking out to wet his lower lip. Tearing his eyes away Finn stood straight. The sharp spikes of a mast and rigging lurched out of the water, drops spraying from the wet ropes.

The ship slipped silently from the water, bobbing up like a cork. The instant the lamps hanging from the rigging were clear of the water they lit with a warm sunset light, the muffled popping echoing towards the gathered students. Phasma noted the raised eyebrow of Professor Ventress, something had her interested.

The lantern clad ship sailed smoothly towards the shore paying no heed to the breeze. The water barely rippled as it stopped, a doorway suddenly appearing in its side and a gangplank sliding out to rest gently on the shore. The silhouette of a tall gaunt wizard appeared in the doorway, lamplight glinting off his bald head. He walked down slowly, almost delicately.The orange glow cast dark shadows across a hollow cheek and a deep gash across the man’s head, the rest of his lopsided face coming into view as he descended. His pale blue eyes reflected the blackness of the lake as he took in the assembled students and gave a sniff, looking unimpressed.

Rey felt a shudder go through her, the man looked older than any wizard she had ever seen, truly ancient. She half suspected his skin would crack and flake away if his expression changed from anything other than cruel disdain.

“Professor Snoke.” Professor Skywalker held out his hands in welcome, even if the expression didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Did you have a good journey?”

“Deplorable. The seas were not kind. It is only thanks to young Wilhuff that I have healthy students at all.” He ignored Professor Skywalker’s gesture, sweeping past, dark robes billowing, to stand at the bottom of the gangplank.

Inside the ship there was chaos, students fixing their hair, their make up, trying to find their cloaks. Millicent pulled Hux along by the hand as he rubbed his tired eyes, exacerbated by the contact lenses he’d just put in. They positioned themselves at the end of the line, followed only by Thanisson, who looked bored. “Not at the front of the line Hux? Snoke _will_ be disappointed. I’ll bet he’s just waiting to show you off.”

“Don’t remind me,” said Hux rolling his eyes. “Let’s just get this over with.”

The Durmstrang students filed down the gangplank, fanning out to face the assembled crowd. As one they sank into a deep bow, furred cloaks thrown aside with a flourish. Phasma watched as Professor Ventress’s eyes focused on a particular red-haired boy. He was fairly tall with extremely pale skin and the hint of dark bags under his eyes. As they straightened up his elbow was grabbed by a short girl with equally fiery hair, his sister maybe?

Phasma sidled towards Professor Ventress with her hands on her hips. “So who’s he?” She jerked a thumb towards the Durmstrang crowd who had coalesced into a puddle of blood red robes in the sea of black-clad Hogwarts students.

“That would be Wilhuff Hux. Do you remember the potion I showed at the start of term?” Phasma nodded. “That’s the boy who invented it,” Ventress tilted her head, “and if I’m not mistaken there is a new variety hanging in those lanterns. I wonder if he would let me look at it?” 

Phasma gaped, unable to think of the strict Potions professor asking a favour from anyone, let alone a skinny schoolboy. She looked back to where Hux was standing, now deep in conversation with a haughty looking blonde boy.

“Well I’ll give them one thing, their castle is a lot nicer than ours,” said Thanisson. Millicent nodded emphatically, hair spikes dancing in the lamplight from the ship.

“I hope the food is good, I feel like I’ve not eaten in days,” she said looking over the crowd of Hogwarts students. Their headmaster had a friendly face she thought, although it was somewhat dampened by the fact he was in conversation with Snoke.

Thanisson gave her a soft pat on the back, jolting her out of her thoughts. “To be fair Millie, you haven’t had anything but seasickness potion for days.” His dark eyes were filled with concern and a rare softness that he reserved for her and Hux. She elbowed him in the stomach in response.

“Yes well, the food had better be decent, that’s all I’m saying.”

Hux was standing in silence, arms folded over his chest. So this was to be his home for the next few months. He supposed it would make do. He instinctively straightened up as Snoke approached them.

“Well it would seem that the other school has not yet arrived,” his voice was as dry as old parchment, his lips pursed, “Professor Skywalker has stated that we may go in and _get comfortable_.” There was something in his voice that told Hux that that was the last thing Snoke wanted. His suspicions were confirmed as Snoke continued. “However, I feel it would reflect better on us if we waited to greet the competition. We shall wait.”

Millicent’s face fell and she felt both Hux and Thanisson pat her on the back in encouragement. She could only hope that the Beauxbatons students would arrive soon. 

The evening light was beginning to dim, the pine trees of the Forbidden Forest rustling in the breeze. Mitaka hopped slightly from side to side, trying not to put pressure on the foot Finn had crushed. Professor Skywalker was gazing off over the mountains in the distance, pale eyes searching the sky for something.

Whispers were running through the crowd, glances at their guests. No one had spoken to the Durmstrang students yet but Mitaka had the sneaking suspicion that Poe would be the first. As if reading his mind the dark haired boy caught his eye and gave him a wide grin. “I hope they’re nicer than their Headmaster,” he whispered before giving Mitaka a wink. “I think I’ll invite them to sit with us.” Mitaka couldn’t help but smile in return.

There was a sudden exhalation of breath as someone pointed upwards “There! That’s them isnt it?”

Professor Skywalker looked up and smiled, “That’s them. OK everyone, make sure there is plenty of room for them to land.” The sea of students parted as the spot in the darkening sky grew larger, beginning to take shape.

Inside the rapidly descending carriage Matt was gripping white-knuckled at a doorframe, stomach lurching.The ground was just visible from the window, getting closer and closer with every second. Matt closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. He could vaguely hear Steve behind him spouting some encouragement or another, he couldn’t focus on the words. 

The great blue carriage landed with a bump, the giant Abraxan winged horses stopping in their tracks. Snoke looked offended at the sight as the door swung open with a flourish of pale blue smoke and silver stars. 

Rey watched eagerly as an austere looking witch with elaborately braided hair stepped from the carriage, followed immediately by an uncomfortable looking boy with messy dark hair tied loosely back from his head, the rest of the powder blue robed students followed. Professor Skywalker stepped forward again. This time his smile was much more genuine.

“Leia, so good to see you again.” He pulled her into a brief hug before casting an eye over the students behind her. “And Ben, I haven’t seen you in years.”

Ben could feel the colour rising on his cheeks, his ears burning. It was bad enough at Beauxbatons, but he had to be related to the Hogwarts headmaster as well. “Hi Uncle Luke,” he mumbled out. He could already feel the eyes of the other students on him.

Stepping back Professor Skywalker addressed the crowd. “Welcome everyone! I know it has been a long journey, so I’m not going to stand here and make speeches,” Millicent sighed in relief as Professor Skywalker gave a roguish grin, “those will happen after the feast. But for now, come in! Hogwarts welcomes you.”

The sea of students shifted back towards the Entrance Hall. Poe, true to form had already caught the eye of a cheerful looking Beauxbatons boy and was leading them into the Great Hall. Millicent had been cornered by several Gryffindors who insisted the Durmstrang students should sit with them since red was their house colour. Hux followed along behind her barely concealing a smirk.

As they reached the doors Hux felt his elbow bumped by the boy the Hogwarts headmaster had addressed as Ben. He looked Hux over before turning away, a look resembling disgust on his face. “Hmph, the Durmstrang poster boy. I heard you’d be here.” He shoved ahead, pushing through the crowds.

“Excuse you,” said Hux. The dark-haired boy turned with a glare, dark eyes catching Hux’s in challenge.

Ben headed off. Hux hated him.


	3. The Goblet of Fire

“Alright people place your bets now!” Poe’s pockets jingled with sickles as he jotted down the names of the students surrounding him. “I’m going for an immediate reveal,” he said. There was a scoff behind him.

“Seriously?” said a curly haired Ravenclaw girl, “This is the first class with the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons lot, he’ll want to show off. I’m betting at _least_ five minutes.”

“You would know,” grinned Poe pointing towards her friend who was sitting at the front of the class, eyes wide behind her glasses, “You’re always right at the front.” The girl raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

“What can I say? We know what we like.” She tossed him two sickles. “Five minutes.”

The chatter immediately quieted as their new classmates stepped through the door, a mixture of blue and red clad students. Poe immediately headed over. “Hey! Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts!”

There was a cough as a hooded figure appeared in the doorway, “I believe that is my line Mr Dameron.” A hush fell over the classroom and everyone scurried to their desks. Poe checked his watch. “Now, please, be seated.” The voice was crisply accented, a hint of humour hidden beneath the giant brown hood. The new students scattered around the room to find themselves seats. “As Mr Dameron already said, welcome. Now I know different schools have different methods of teaching and different interpretations of the dark arts. First and foremost I have one thing to say. They are _all_ correct.”

From his seat at the back of the room Thanisson raised an eyebrow; he had expected the Hogwarts Dark Arts teacher to be rigid, strict, much like Snoke, who taught the Dark Arts at Durmstrang.

The hooded Professor strode forwards, face still hidden. His long robes dragged along the floor. “Now magic is a gift, it flows through every one of us in this room. The difference between us and those termed ‘Dark Wizards’ is in how we choose to use it. Some choose power, curses and hexes. We will learn how to counter and block those. Some choose secrecy, subterfuge and manipulation. We will learn how to spot and counteract those. We will learn how to strengthen ourselves, we will learn how to protect those around us, both with and without magic. Above all things we must be mindful of the world around us.” He gazed around the classroom, commanding the attention of everyone around him. “ Now I am very interested in what your schools have taught you so far, I’m sure you have different approaches to the subject. Maybe you can teach me something as well? Different perspectives are one of the most important things in the world, in understanding how others think. Only when we know what we are dealing with can we begin to know ourselves, our magic, and how best to fight.”

In a flourish the cloak was dropped on the floor to reveal smiling blue eyes on a handsome bearded face, the short girl at the front giving a dreamy sigh. “I am Professor Obi Wan Kenobi, and this is Defence Against the Dark Arts.”

Poe groaned to himself as the Ravenclaw pointed at her watch and smiled. Five minutes exactly.

After a surprising morning in Professor Kenobi’s class Thanisson found himself wondering. There were some serious gaps in his education as far as Defence Against the Dark Arts was concerned. Snoke insisted on strength and cunning, nothing else. He resolved to study as hard as he could during his time in Hogwarts, NEWT exams were standardised and if he were to rely purely on Snoke’s teaching then he doubted there would be much chance for him. As the other students filed out around him he heard giggles and the sound of coins being exchanged.

“So. What do you think of Professor Kenobi?” It was the smiling curly haired boy that had welcomed them into the class, Poe he remembered.

“He certainly is-” Thanisson sniffed, searching for the right word. “ _dramatic_.” He gave the barest quirk of his lips, the closest he tended to get to a smile, “But I like him. He really knows the subject. Better than our Professor actually.”

“Good to hear, I’m Poe Dameron by the way.” The boy stuck his hand out and Thanisson took it, he seemed genuine enough.

“Tomas Thanisson, just Thanisson is fine.” He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to get to know a few of the Hogwarts students, they would be staying with them until summer anyway. Poe seemed thrilled and Thanisson suspected that the boy had made it his mission to make friends with every single foreign student.

“Nice, well Thanisson, if you and your friends wanna join us for lunch then feel free. We met some of the Beauxbatons students last night, so it’s only fair we meet you today.” Poe glanced to the door where another boy was waiting for him, a wide smile on his face. “Ah! I gotta go, don’t wanna be late for the next class. Are you doing the Transfiguration NEWT?” Thanisson shook his head, he had a free period and he fully intended to explore the school a bit more.

“No worries, hope to see you at lunch,” said Poe rushing out to link hands with the boy at the door. Thanisson heard a laugh as the sounds of their hoes echoed along the corridor.

“You don’t have to make friends with everyone Poe.”

“Yes I do, what else is a Head Boy for?”

***

To Hux’s disgust he found himself sharing a Transfiguration class with the rude Beauxbatons boy, Ben. He was deep in conversation with his blonde friend as Hux and Millicent entered the classroom. His brown eyes flashed up angrily as the two redheads crossed in front of them. Millicent frowned as Hux gave a sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just had the misfortune of running into that rude creature last night. I didn't even say anything to him." said Hux incredulously.

"You want me to Transfigure his hair or something?" asked Millicent. She was something of an expert at Transfiguration and was aiming to take her Animagus exam shortly after NEWTs. Hux shook his head. 

"It's fine Millie, I think I can get away with avoiding him."

Across the classroom Matt had nudged Ben in the ribs, eyes puzzled behind his oversized glasses. "What's the deal with that guy? He looked at us like he'd stepped in something."

"Who cares," said Ben, waving his hand in dismissal, "he's the _Potions Prodigy_ they all keep going on about. He's probably only here to get more glory for himself. As if his stupid orange head isn't big enough already." 

Matt shrugged nonchalantly, "I like red hair." He glanced back towards the pair in their blood red robes, the colour clashing slightly with the flame coloured hair. The girl was short, amber eyes flashing dangerously as she caught Matt's gaze. Her flushed cheeks were dusted with freckles, short hair sticking up in spikes as she ran her hand through it, whispering once more to the boy beside her. He turned as well, staring directly at Matt, light glinting off his glasses, far more stylish than Matt’s own. “Do you think he’ll be in Potions?”

Ben scoffed, “I doubt it,” he said, “why would someone like that take a class when they’re already ‘the best’?” He was leaning on the desk, watching as the little witch with the giant glasses wandered in to start the class.

“Oh! Like how you didn’t have to be interviewed to come here, because your mom is the headmistress?” said Matt. Ben sat up instantly, suddenly burning hot, a combination of rage and embarrassment. He gave Matt a shove, grabbing his bag and storming out in a swirl of powder blue. The door slammed shut and Matt was faced with a classroom of curious faces. The tiny Professor stood, hand on one hip, eyes blinking at him. Matt could feel the colour rising to his own cheeks, his ears burning. “Um… He had to go. He wasn’t feeling well.”

“Is that so? Well I hope next time he’ll be feeling better. Until then, wands out class, we’ll be practising Conjuring today. I want to see the most complex thing you can do.”

Matt felt particularly pleased with himself when he managed to produce a dragonfly which received a round of applause as it flew around the room before vanishing. The mood didn’t last for long when the Durmstrang girl rolled up her sleeves, wrinkled her nose in concentration and produced a miniature dragon. It scrambled onto her desk, hissed in her face and blew a tiny burst of sparks towards Professor Kanata as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Beside her Hux had scooted back, avoiding the miniscule flames. He patted the girl on the shoulder, face breaking into a wide smile and Matt felt a slight pressure in his stomach region. For some reason he found himself hoping that the boy still took Potions.

***

It wasn’t until Herbology that Mitaka was really able to get to talk to one of the new students. His friends had all had little encounters with them; Rey had gotten into an argument with a Beauxbatons boy in Divination who had insulted her Tarot interpretation and told her she needed a better teacher. Surprisingly, Professor Tano had taken it in her stride, calmly sipping her tea and asking the boy for his reading instead. Although according to Poe, the boy, Ben, had been perfectly amicable during Care of Magical Creatures, partnering with him in an attempt to groom a Cait Sidhe, a giant spectral cat that Muggles believed stole souls but was in fact a guardian against Dementors. Poe claimed that the dark-haired boy had soothed the creature, asking it permission before grooming the black smoke-like fur. Finn said that may be true, but he’d stormed out of Transfiguration without as much as a glance back. Phasma hadn’t paid much attention to the Beauxbatons boy, instead she wouldn’t stop talking about Wilhuff Hux, the Potions kid, evidently even Professor Ventress, her personal idol, was impressed.

Mitaka wasn’t sure what to think, he hadn’t had the courage to talk to any of the newcomers, quite frankly the majority of them scared him. The Beauxbatons students seemed so aloof and refined, the Durmstrang ones so fierce. He didn’t have the confidence to engage them, that was for people like Finn and Poe.

Stepping into the muggy warmth of the greenhouses Mitaka gave himself a shake, he would need his wits about him today, they were working with Venomous Tentacula. To his surprise Phasma was seated next to Hux, already deep in conversation. He joined them at their bench, nerves pooling in his stomach, unsure what he could possibly have to talk about with someone world famous.

“This is Dopheld Mitaka,” said Phasma as he sat down, “if you need to know anything about what’s in these greenhouses he’s your guy. He’s almost as good as Professor Longbottom.” She turned to Mitaka, “Wilhuff here was just asking about potential potions ingredients.”

Hux stopped her with an outstretched hand. “Please. If you must insist on using my first name then at least call me Bill.” He rolled his grey-green eyes and Mitaka leaned over the bench with a conspiratorial whisper.

“She does that to me all the time.” Hux gave a small smile and suddenly he seemed far less scary. There was a polite cough from behind them and Mitaka turned.

Soft brown eyes stared directly at him and he froze, mouth open, completely immobilised. He wondered if someone was playing a trick on him, if someone had managed to place a Body-Bind curse without him noticing.Phasma and Hux seemed completely unaffected though, Phasma was already waving the newcomer over.

“Hello!” said a bright voice, “I’m Steve, mind if I sit with you?” A flurry of powder blue robes swept by, the bench next to Mitaka creaking as the boy sat down. Mitaka blinked, suddenly capable of motion once more. He turned to catch Steve’s eyes again, wondering if the same effect would take hold. Instead he received a shy smile as Phasma made introductions for him once again. There wasn’t much more time for chat as they rose from the benches, venturing further into the greenhouse, pruning shears in hand.

Steve proved to be a more than adequate partner, grabbing at the vines that swept at them both, pinning them under his arms for Mitaka to prune. He was cheerful and encouraging, even when a particularly nasty vine opened a red cut on his cheek. Mitaka immediately leapt forward, wiping it with the sleeve of his robe. “They’re very enthusiastic today aren’t they?” he said as one swiped for his feet. It caught him around the ankle, tripping him to fall directly into the arms of the Beauxbatons boy. Steve smiled, propping Mitaka back on his feet.

“I think they’re just being friendly.” he said.

Mitaka laughed, “They’re definitely better than I am at making friends.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Steve, “I think you’re pretty great.”

Despite the vine currently trying to choke him, Mitaka grinned.

***

By the time the Halloween feast came around the foreign students had been well and truly integrated. Steve was present at the Ravenclaw table almost every day, Millicent had struck up a firm friendship with Finn after accidentally setting his bag on fire with another miniature dragon and Ben had gained Phasma’s respect by punching the Slytherin Beater, Bala Tik, in the face. No one was entirely sure why.

The previous morning they had all filed into the Entrance Hall, dropping their names one by one into a flaming goblet, or in Poe and Finn’s case, making trick shots through a hoop Finn had drawn with his wand. The goblet was sat in front of the head table now, flames licking up, casting a blue glow over the teacher’s faces. The room was abuzz with chatter, the heads of students swaying like grass as the goblet sparked, tiny spurts of red visible. With a flourish Professor Skywalker walked in, taking his place in the centre of the table.

He stood, hands held out for silence and cleared his throat. The Goblet blazed red, suddenly shooting a gout of flame into the air. “Aww Luke, guess we don’t have time for your speech.” said Professor Organa, a mischievous sparkle in her brown eyes. “That’s what happens when you’re late.”

“Such a pity,” came the low voice of Professor Kenobi. Luke glared at them as he reached out with his artificial hand to pluck the charred parchment from the air.

“It seems the Goblet is eager to choose our champions.” he said, casting glances down the table to where Obi Wan was twiddling his thumbs. He straightened once more, clearing his throat. “The Champion for Durmstrang is Mr Wilhuff Hux.”

Hux felt Millicent’s arms around him before his brain had even finished registering the words. Numbly he rose, almost pushed back down by the hearty slap from Phasma on his shoulder. He walked swiftly up the space between the tables to the door Professor Skywalker was gesturing to, he inhaled deeply, keeping his face as impassive as possible. The applause died down as he entered the little room and he let his face fall. Of course it was him, of course. As if he could have had a normal year. He sat himself in an overstuffed armchair away from the fire and waited.

At the Hufflepuff table Ben was holding his breath, fingers crossed as the goblet started sparking red again. Let it be Matt, Steve, Unamo, anyone, someone who actually wanted it. His mother was leaning forward, waiting. He could feel Matt’s hand on his shoulder in a rare display of warmth. Matt had been trying to apologise to Ben all week since he’d stormed out of Transfiguration and right now he appreciated the support. The wooden cup glowed red, a tongue of flame once more rising into the air. The little scrap of paper took an age to fall, a dead leaf in the still air of the hall.

“The Champion for Beauxbatons is Mr Ben Organa-Solo!” His uncle’s voice quavered just a little, his flesh and blood hand twitching unconsciously. The sound of applause swelled around him, breaking like a wave. Matt shoved an elbow into his side.

“You have to get up you know.” 

Ben felt as if he were outside his own body, watching it uncurl from the bench, the lanky frame passing through the room like a shadow. He passed through the doorway by the head table and just as suddenly was in his skin once more, suddenly exhausted, body numb, limbs heavy. A bright head peered around from an armchair in the corner of the room. Hux.

“I should have known it would be you.” His voice dripped with scorn. 

Ben’s brows drew together, the flare of anger cutting through his lethargy, “I could say the same thing you know.” He folded his arms and walked to stand before the fire. To his surprise Hux didn’t immediately retort back, instead he sighed.

“You’re right. But there’s no turning back now, I’m a Champion. Whether I want to be or not.” Ben felt a small twinge of sympathy. At least he wasn’t the only one who didn’t want to be there. A strange burning sensation swelled in his chest. Maybe he could do it? If the Goblet had chosen him then he must at least be slightly worthy. And he’d have the chance to beat someone world famous. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all?

Ben pushed his hair back from his face and turned to Hux with a smirk, “Well if you’re giving up now, it just makes it easier for me.”

Hux rose to his feet, cheeks flushing to match his hair, “I didn’t say I was giving up. Unlike you, I plan on passing my exams. This will just be an interruption to my studies.”

“So you think you’re smarter than me now?” Ben could hear his voice getting higher, his hands were already balled into fists.

Hux was walking towards him now, arms folded across his chest, “Well not all of us have the luxury of having the Headmistress as our mother. Let’s just say that _I_ wouldn’t dream of storming out of a lesson just because I was in a bad mood.”

“Don’t think you know a thing about me Hux! You don’t even know me!” Ben was shouting now, even as the redhead turned away.

“You’re right, and I don’t want to know you,” Hux said, voice dripping acid, “all I want to do now, is beat you. Mark my words, this Tournament is mine.”

In the Great Hall the anticipation was palpable in the air, the Hogwarts students eagerly awaiting the announcement of their Champion. At the Gryffindor table Finn and Rey tightly gripped each other’s hands. Poe had his arms around Jessika and Snap, whereas Phasma had Bala Tik in a headlock. At the Ravenclaw table Mitaka was watching each of his friends in turn, he hadn’t entered his name but the nerves were there nonetheless. Professor Skywalker eyed the goblet as the sparks turned red for a third time. Flames shot out. The paper was grabbed. The Hall held its breath.

“The Champion for Hogwarts is Miss Rey Jakku.”

The Gryffindor table erupted as Rey let out a laugh of joy, Finn was squeezing her tight, her shoulders being patted by innumerable hands. Poe was in front of her, kissing her hand and bowing as she got to her feet. Mitaka had jumped from his bench and was hugging her around the waist, his face as white as the ghosts applauding from the rafters. Then there was Phasma, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around above the crowds. Her face was flushed as she found her feet again and she stepped through into the adjoining room. 

The atmosphere couldn’t have been more different. The two boys stood at opposite ends of the room, backs turned to each other. Hux was in shadow, arms folded, Ben by the fire, hands balled into fists. Rey had the feeling they’d been arguing and cleared her throat, hoping to lighten the mood. “So.. uh.. Congratulations guys! Champions!” Her only response was matching glares from either end of the room. The cheering was dying down behind the door and it was with welcome relief that the three Headmasters stepped into the room.

Snoke didn’t say a word to Hux, merely moving to stand behind him like a shadow. Professor Organa on the other hand, gave Ben a tight hug, the boy awkwardly hunching his shoulders. He glared across at Rey and Hux, as if daring them to say something. Rey only smiled back as Professor Skywalker placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly.

When Hux and Ben finally left the castle it was misty, thick clouds of fog crawling across the lake. The lanterns of the Durmstrang ship glowed warmly, a soft orange in the grey night. The pair lit their wands and the beams bounced back at them, reflected by the thick clouds. Hux gratefully pulled his fur lined cloak around him as the damp grey sheet surrounded him. Ben gave a shudder beside him, the thin blue silk doing nothing to block the chill. The great stone steps were already slick with moisture and Ben felt his foot slide from under him. He flung out his arms in anticipation of the fall and was stopped suddenly by a flick from Hux’s wand.

“Careful Ben,” he said mildly, wandering towards the lights of the ship. In the corner of his eye he saw Ben’s dark head searching back and forth for the path. His wand’s light simply wasn’t strong enough. Hux gave a sigh, reaching inside his robes to produce a small vial of Lucere. Ben saw the flicker of light in his palm and turned, questioning.

“Do you just carry that around to show off?” Hux just shrugged.

“I always have a little, you never know when you might need an extra light.” He held it out to Ben, “Do you want it or not? I can see where I’m going, you can’t.”

Ben took it, surprised to feel warmth spreading through his entire body from the moment the tiny bottle touched his skin. “So do I drink it or what?”

“Well if you drink it your eyesight will be improved for about two weeks, your mood will be lifted and your skin will be clearer. If you leave it in the bottle it will last until unstoppered, the light and heat won’t fade. It’s entirely up to you what you do with it.”

Ben watched the other boy walk towards the ship, his hair glowing almost as much as the lanterns. He considered the tiny vial in his hand before holding it in front of him along with his wand, the path forward suddenly much clearer.


	4. The Wandmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of a block and this chapter took longer than expected, but it is here now, enjoy!

When Rey ran down to breakfast the next morning she was greeted by Phasma and a notepad. “We need to start your training!” she said with a grin.

Rey pushed past the taller girl, “At least let me get breakfast first. We have free period this morning, there will be plenty of time for your attack plans.”

Grumbling slightly Phasma crossed her arms as she followed Rey back down to the Great Hall and slid in next to her at the Gryffindor table, “They’re not attack plans. I just think you should be prepared,” her hand rested on Rey’s shoulder for a second, “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Rey’s eyes widened as she shoveled a roll into her mouth, hurriedly swallowing it down and linking her arm through Phasma’s. “Excuse me, who was it that got stuck in a tree trying to rescue an owl?”

“Now that’s not fair! Beebee can’t fly!” Phasma said, she could already feel her cheeks reddening.

Rey laughed, remembering the mussed blonde head sticking out the top of a pine tree, “You can. You have a broom, you didn’t need to climb it! Who had to fly up and rescue you?”

“Yes, yes, alright! I get it, you know what you’re doing. It doesn’t hurt to be prepared though. You don’t know what the tasks are going to be.” Phasma glanced around, suddenly aware of the crowd that had gathered.

It was mostly first-years, small and giggling, eyes wide as they stared at Rey. A couple of the older ones held quills and scraps of parchment. Rey took them in, giving a nervous smile. “Umm… Hi?”

A small boy stepped up, evidently the boldest of the lot. “Can I get an autograph? Please? Since you’re our Champion and everything.” Rey nodded mutely as she took the paper from him, signing in a hurried scrawl. In the corner of her eye she could see Phasma, her body shuddering with suppressed laughter. As she signed, the crowd only seemed to get larger, more and more students joining the pool around her. She caught Phasma’s eye and mouthed out the words ‘help me’.

Taking pity Phasma cut through the crowd, picking Rey up and throwing her over her shoulder. “Sorry folks, your Champion has training to do. You should be getting to class too, Head Girl’s orders.” She ignored the gentle thumps of Rey’s fists hitting her back in protest carrying her out into the Great Hall before setting her down. “Now who needs to be rescued?” she smirked.

Rey crossed her arms, blowing her hair out of her face with a cross expression. It only lasted a few seconds before both girls collapsed into giggles. “Okay, yeah, I suppose I should thank you,” said Rey linking their arms once more, “my hero.”

Phasma’s face coloured a little as she stepped back, bowing deeply, “Any time, my lady.” She straightened up as the Headmaster wandered into the Great Hall with his usual expression of bewilderment, closely followed by the Heads of the other schools and their Champions.

“Ah, Rey! We were just hoping to find you. It is time for the Wand Weighing Ceremony.” He smiled at Phasma, “Miss Selwyn. I trust your Duelling Club will be the perfect opportunity for Rey to train.” 

“Yes Professor Skywalker, although Rey _is_ co-captain, she’s already pretty amazing.” She smiled at the shorter girl, who blushed in return.

Professor Skywalker nodded in agreement, “You’re right, and I’m sure all our Champions are going to try their absolute best.” His eyes hovered over Ben, who looked angry, and Hux, who seemed bored. His smile wavered a little and he turned, leading them all upstairs to where the Ceremony would begin.

It was a small classroom, brightly lit by the morning sun and Ben looked longingly out of the window. He could have been in Care of Magical Creatures right now, that would be so much more interesting than having his wand examined. There was a man in scarlet robes with a camera puffing smoke in the corner, looking them all over, his quill scribbling notes by itself next to him. In a low chair, seemingly asleep, was a tiny little wizard.

His head was bald, his ears long and pointed, sticking out from the cotton-fluff halo of his hair. His face was lined, deep creases around his eyes and mouth, laughter lines. Ben suspected he had more than a little goblin blood in him as his skin held a greenish tinge. Swamp green eyes opened as Professor Skywalker shut the door. The little wizard jumped out of his chair with surprising speed before leaning on his cane, peering at each of the Champions in turn.

“Hmm? The Champions. Good.” His voice was hoarse, his eyes glittering. “Well then, present your wands to me, you will.” Ben looked towards his mother and uncle in confusion as the little man hobbled towards them.

Professor Skywalker caught his eye and gestured helpfully, “This is Master Yoda, one of the most renowned wandmakers in the world. He is here to make sure your wands are in perfect condition for the tournament.” Ben’s eyebrows shot together in a frown as his uncle continued speaking, “Rey, would you like to go first?”

Rey stepped forward, handing her wand out wordlessly. Yoda considered her, looking her up and down before taking her wand in one gnarled hand. He ran his fingers over the surface, eyes searching. “Hmm. English Oak and Unicorn hair. Ten inches, very flexible, the same as yours it is, Luke.” Professor Skywalker nodded mildly as Yoda waved the wand in a circular motion above his head and Rey was showered in glittering green leaves. She gave a smile, catching them in her hands. “Very good. Very strong. A loyal wand you have.” said Yoda as he handed it back.

“Next, Mr Hux I think.” The boy stepped forward, presenting his wand with his usual disinterested expression. As with Rey, Yoda looked the owner over before turning to the wand. “Walnut and Phoenix feather, hmm? Twelve and a half inches, quite rigid. A powerful ally, this wand is. Tamed it well, you have.” Hux gave a short bow.

“Thank you.” he said with a small swell of pride. The goblin-like wizard was waving his wand in an elegant sweep, pointing it forward to leave little miniature stars hanging in the air in front of Hux, who made a mental note to look the charm up later. 

Ben’s own wand was clenched in his fist as the little wizard turned to him, he reluctantly handed it over. He hated his wand, and it hated him. Try as he might he could never get it to do what he wanted and he doubted that Yoda could do any better. With a twitch of long ears Yoda gave Ben a reassuring nod as he looked him over.

“Mmm, yes. Walnut also, Black Walnut, and dragon heartstring, yes?” Ben nodded. “Thirteen inches, semi-flexible. Very powerful, a lot of potential, hmm?” Ben looked at the floor.

“It doesn’t work very well for me,” he mumbled.

Yoda waved the wand in a delicate arc, a streamer of scarlet flame trailing behind the tip. It spiralled downwards, fading out before it hit the floor. “Partners, you should be. This wand reacts to you, to what is inside. When happy with yourself, your wand will be too. I see great power in you.”

Ben blinked to himself, somewhat heartened by the pronouncement. To his side Hux looked irritated and Rey seemed impressed. His mother was beaming at him. As Yoda handed him his wand back he chanced to give her a small smile in return and he felt his wand warm a little under his fingertips.

It was then that the man in the red robes rushed over, “Pictures now, people. I want you to give me your best smiles!” Rey brushed the remaining leaves from her hair with a nervous grin, Yoda leaned heavily on his cane, face serene. Professor Skywalker put an arm around his sister and beamed for the camera. Snoke seemed to retreat to the back of the room, wrapped in his dark robes and Hux and Ben caught each other’s eyes with matching expressions of disgust. At least when it came to publicity, they were in agreement.

As the three Champions descended the stairs Rey turned to the boys, “If you don’t have any classes you should come to the Quidditch pitch, my friend and I were going to train for a while,” she turned to Hux, “I think you’ve met Phasma, right?”

The redhead nodded, “As much as I’d love to, I’m not much of a flier, and I’ve got to get to Charms.” Rey turned to Ben, who seemed to be making his mind up about something. Finally he turned to Rey and for the first time his face was something other than a scowl.

“I love flying, but… I need to go to Charms too. You heard the little guy. I suppose studying wouldn’t hurt.” He gave the smallest twitch of the lips, the faintest hint of a smile. “Next time, okay?”

“Gotcha,” said Rey, “we also have a Duelling Club, if you want to practice some stuff before the First Task. Maybe Hux will come to that too.” Ben shrugged his face returning to the familiar scowl.

“If you wanna give away what you can do, feel free. I can work on my own.”

Rey glowered after him as he wandered down the stairs after Hux, it really wasn’t worth trying to be nice sometimes. She breathed in through her nose, calming herself. She hoped Phasma was getting the bludgers out today, she definitely had the urge to hit something.

The following evening Hux found himself being dragged through the castle after dinner. “C’mon Bill! I don’t wanna be late. I told Finn I’d come to the Duelling Club!”

“Why, Millie? You and Thanisson are already the best duellers in our class, do you really want to fight that much?”

Thanisson smirked beside him, “Who says we _don’t_ want a fight?”

Millicent shoved him towards the door, “Oh shut up! This is supposed to be about International cooperation or something, we’re _supposed_ to be getting to know people. That guy Poe will be there, you’re friends with him.” 

Hux stopped short eyebrows raised almost to his hair, “Wait! Thanisson actually _likes_ someone?! Is the world ending?” He turned to the blonde boy, tutting, “What happened to you? You used to hate the world. Where is the man who was ‘only hanging out with us because we have no friends’?”

Millicent cackled, “You do realise that was seven years ago? I think he likes us by now.” She wrapped an arm around Thanisson, “Isn’t that right?”

Thanisson hugged her back before giving a wicked smile, “Try duelling me, we’ll see.”

“Oh it’s a duel!” exclaimed Millicent as she rounded the corner only to be knocked off her feet as she bumped into someone.

“Ah! Sorry, are you okay?” The blonde Beauxbatons boy looked down at her, blinking owlishly behind his glasses for a second before offering his hand to help her up. Millicent looked at the outstretched hand, nose wrinkled.

“Yeah, fine. Who are you again? Mark?”

“Matt.” He pulled Millicent to her feet, face beet red. “I was looking for the Duelling Club and got lost. My friend was supposed to meet me.”

“Well guess what, you’re in luck, we’re going there too.” Millie marched off down the corridor with the self assurance of someone who’d been going to Hogwarts for years. She rapped on the next door she came to, tossing her hair back and grinning as Finn opened it with his usual wide smile.

“Oh you found us, excellent!” He opened the door wide to reveal a long, low ceilinged classroom filled with cushions. The lamps cast a low cosy glow which brightened as Phasma pointed her wand towards them. Matt immediately headed towards his friend with the fluffy brown hair who was standing deep in conversation with Mitaka.

“Steve! You were supposed to meet me! I got lost, you know I’m not good in new places!” the other boy rushed over, eyes wide.

“Oh, Matt, I’m so sorry! I saw Mitaka here and he said he was going and I didn’t want him to walk alone so I didn’t think,” he said earnestly, “I just wanted to get here on time.”

Matt folded his arms, dark eyebrows creased, looking towards Hux and his friends, “Well fine. You can partner with Mitaka then.” He turned abruptly to Millicent, “Duel with me, please.” 

Hux watched Millie’s lips curl in a feline grin and shook his head. That poor boy. He didn’t know what he was getting into.

“Okay everyone, pair up. We’ll practice some basic shield charms first,” shouted Phasma before smiling to Hux, “Bill, you’re with me, just try to get past my shield okay, nothing fancy.”

Hux straightened to his full height, which was still a few inches shorter than Phasma, and breathed deep. He cleared his mind, focusing on a simple Repulsor Curse and shot it forward to rebound off Phasma’s shield with a sound like a gong. She lowered her wand looking impressed, “A non-verbal repulsor, I like your style.”

Looking around the room it seemed like Hux’s classmates had been a bit more successful breaking their opponents shields. Matt lay dazed, flowers sprouting from his ears whereas Poe was laughing uncontrollably at his new purple moustache as Finn insisted there was no way he would be kissing Poe with that on his face. In their corner Steve was reassuring Mitaka who was short on breath, “That was great! Not a lot of people can hold a shield against me, I think Ben might be the only one.”

The door crashed open and, as if summoned by the mention of his name, Ben appeared. Matt peered at him over his askew glasses, “I thought you said you weren’t coming,” he said shaking daffodils from his hair.

Ben looked around the room taking in everyone’s faces, his ears were red Hux noted. “I just… I thought I should see what the fuss was about,” he said, a hand coming up to brush through his hair. He stumbled forwards as Phasma slapped him on the back.

“Nice to see you, even if you are late.” She walked to the front of the room and clapped her hands, “Okay I’ll observe this time, Ben, you pair with Hux, he’ll be shielding this time.”

The two boys eyed each other warily as Ben drew his wand. He breathed deep as Phasma shouted ‘Go!’. 

He could feel the wood of his wand trembling beneath his fingers, a gentle heat that fluttered like a heartbeat. The was power there, he knew, he could feel it. Yoda had said he could access that power. He could. He was going to.

Hux watched as Ben muttered a spell, his own shield charm already blooming from the tip of his wand. A tongue of scarlet flame was forming from Ben’s wand, the same charm Master Yoda had used when testing it. Ben’s face was creased in concentration as the ribbon of fire spiralled towards Hux. He held fast, his charm would be strong enough, he knew it. He wouldn’t waver, he would be safe. Their eyes met and the fire split, arcing out like lightning around the room, catching the lamps and rebounding, a net of flames.

There were several screams, along with shouts of _aguamenti_ and the room was filled with streams of water from every direction. The lamps were extinguished leaving only dripping gloom. “Is everyone okay?” asked Rey lighting her wand.

The light increased as wand tips lit, casting shadows across Poe and Finn’s shocked faces, Millicent’s angry scowl, Mitaka’s wide eyes. Hux’s voice hissed out in the dim light. “What the hell did you think you were doing Ben?! If you can’t control a spell, don’t use it!” His voice was getting higher, starting to shake. “You didn’t even think, did you? You wanted to show off! Any one of us could have been burned!” Thanisson gripped him tight by the shoulder. Hux was trembling now, leaning forward, hair askew. 

Ben’s face was pale, knuckles white where he gripped his wand tightly. His shoulders were hunched as he seemed to fold into himself, an impossibility with his lanky frame. He barely heard Hux’s words, dark eyes boring into the ground, wishing he could Disillusion himself. But of course he couldn’t, that would mean his magic worked, that would mean his wand obeyed him, that would mean he wasn’t a complete and utter failure. Chest tight he turned away from everyone, robes whirling as he raced to the door, slamming it behind him.

Rey looked around, turning to Phasma who was drying herself off with her wand. She put her hands on her hips and sighed, “Let’s just call it a night shall we?”

Still dripping they went their separate ways. Matt joined Hux and his friends once more; Steve insisted on accompanying Mitaka back to his tower and Matt felt it was best not to intrude. He expected to see Ben already at the carriage, probably face down on his bed but he was nowhere to be seen. Matt paced, considering heading out again to look for the other boy. If Ben was still in the castle then he would have no chance, he’d already gotten lost once that day. He huffed out his breath and grabbed his cloak, at the very least he could wait for Ben to come back.

Inside the castle Steve was fussing over Mitaka as they climbed the many staircases, not caring for the fact his robes were still soaked through. He kept up his usual stream of consciousness chatter. “Next time will be fun, it’s a good club. I’m sure Ben feels terrible for what happened. He really is a good guy, he just can’t control his magic sometimes. I hope you don’t think badly of him.” He paused, hands running through his wild hair. “I hope you don’t think badly of me, because I really enjoy spending time with you.” 

Mitaka felt his face pinken and smiled shyly, “I couldn’t think badly of you,” he said, “you’ve been so nice. I like spending time with you too.”

Steve’s face lit up in a brilliant smile and they both paused, conversation stopping. Their eyes met and Mitaka felt rooted to the spot once more. He tried to blink and failed, it was only when Steve looked away that he could move once more. The Beauxbatons boy dashed up the stairs ahead of him leaving wet footprints on the stones. Mitaka scrambled, catching up only to feel his foot slide out from under him and he fell forward with a small shout, his hand flying out to grab at the hem of Steve’s robes.

There was a crash and a loud tearing sound as both boys fell forwards, Mitaka’s wrist clattering off the stone stairs. Steve’s breath was knocked out of him, his robes sliding over his shoulders where they had torn. Mitaka rubbed at his bruised wrist. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

Steve straightened, helping Mitaka up, “I’m fine,” he said, “what about you?” His robe slipped resolutely down one shoulder exposing the back of his shirt.

“Yeah, fine.” Mitaka’s eyes were drawn to the tear, to Steve’s back. Under the damp shirt lay strange lines, what looked like snakes curling in on themselves on his skin. Steve noticed his stare and glanced back, eyes widening, lips pursed.

“Ah, yes. So you probably didn’t know this, I’m kinda… only half human.” His hands twisted in his sleeve, “I’m half gorgon, on my mother’s side.” Mitaka noticed movement, the extra limbs poking out of Steve’s collar. There were four of them, tentacle-like, colours rippling up and down, camouflage against the stone wall. “Don’t worry though!” Steve continued, “I can’t turn anyone to stone, or poison them or anything like that. My mom doesn’t even do that. You’ll see, you can meet her. I can’t wait to show her around. She’s coming here you know, for the Tournament. I can’t wait to see her, even if Ben does have to try to get past her for the First Task!” 

Mitaka raised his eyebrows as Steve clapped his hands over his mouth, “I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone! I only found out a few days ago. She’s just like me, she can’t keep a secret, I wasn’t supposed to know either.” His eyes closed in a wince.

“Hey,” said Mitaka placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder,”I won’t say anything.” His eyes flicked to the limbs waving in agitation.

“Oh, those? Everyone knows about those! I mean the task. It’s silly isn’t it, all this secrecy? I don’t think mom would mind people knowing.” Steve chewed on his bottom lip, “I probably should keep my mouth shut around Ben though, huh?”

“I won’t say anything to Rey. It wouldn’t be fair.” said Mitaka. They had reached the Ravenclaw doorway and Mitaka found himself shuffling nervously. There was a moment of hesitation before he hugged Steve tightly. He could feel the heat on his face as they pulled apart. “Erm… thank you for walking me back. There’s a shortcut through the winged gnome tapestry that will get you downstairs faster.” 

Steve grinned, eyes lighting up in excitement, “Oh excellent! This castle is great. I love exploring it. See you tomorrow?” Mitaka nodded and Steve whirled around, tentacle limbs waving as he headed back down the stairs.

He’d found two shortcuts, a classroom filled with hats, some stairs leading up to the basement and a very rude ghost who ignored his request for directions before he made his way back to the Entrance Hall. It was there that he spotted Ben. The other boy sat sulkily in an alcove, head on his hands as he stared out moodily over the Quidditch pitch.

“Hey Ben, how are you feeling, wanna talk?” he asked as he hitched up his torn robes. Ben just shook his head, looking forlorn. He gave a deep sigh and unfolded himself from his seat.

“Let’s just get back to the carriage.” He trudged out of the doors into the darkened grounds. “How come you’re so late?” He eyed the back of Steve’s robes, “Tentacle thingys have a growth spurt?”

Steve laughed, “I was walking Mitaka back, he’s in Ravenclaw house, they have their rooms up in a tower. It’s so cool! Then I walked around for a while, there’s all these passages and different rooms and ghosts and everything. I really like it here. I told Mitaka I can’t wait to show mom around after she’s done with the First Task.”

Ben blinked, “What was that?” he said and Steve’s eyes went wide, mouth falling open.

“Ah, no. I did it again, didn’t I? Don’t say anything! I already slipped up once tonight.” As they approached the carriage they saw Matt, huddled in his cloak waving towards them. Ben turned to Steve.

“You said you told Mitaka, obviously he’ll tell that Rey girl.”

Steve held his hands wide, “I’m sure Mitaka wouldn’t do that. At least Hux doesn’t know.” he said and Ben stopped in his tracks. He ran his hands through his hair and turned about, walking several steps he turned back, indecision whirling through his head. “No, I know. Tell your friend he can tell Rey. I’ll tell Hux.” He smiled tersely as he looked towards the Durmstrang ship. “It’s only fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me [here](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
